She's Somebody's Hero
by AnimeKiwi369
Summary: PREQUEL TO TWENTY YEARS AGO. It's Mother's Day and Copper and the other girls don't know what to get their mothers. But when Copper hears a song on the radio, she know what she and the other girls can do to show their mothers their love and appreciation.


AnimeKiwi369: Yay another story!

Copper: And this one has to do with me?

AnimeKiwi369: Yep!

Copper: Yay!

AnimeKiwi369: I realize this really late for a Mother's Day story, but I've been listening to 'She's Somebody's Hero' by Jamie O'Neal for basically the past day and a half and I _had_ to do this story.

Copper: I don't care about that, this is a story with me!

AnimeKiwi369: You miss the attention, don't you?

Copper: Yeah.

AnimeKiwi369: This story is really focused on Copper and Akiza. Not really much else, but the others are in it a bit.

Copper: I feel an 'and' coming.

AnimeKiwi369: This is also my first attempt at putting a song in a fanfiction. And I'm making this a one-shot prequel to TWENTY YEARS AGO.

Copper: Okay. Onto the story!

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or it's characters or any song lyrics. I only own my own characters and the story.

* * *

She's Somebody's Hero

Mother's Day. It was approaching fast and Copper, Raven, Robyn, Cadie, Mikaylan, and Zoey didn't know what to do for their own mothers. For the guys it was easy. They would just buy them flowers or something cliché like that, but for the girls, they wanted their gifts to be more sentimental.

As Copper, Raven, Lane, and John walked home from North New Domino Private Middle School to the dark-haired girl's house, the two females couldn't stop thinking about the upcoming holiday. It was following week on Saturday; and it was the Friday before.

"I don't get why you two are so worried." The blonde commented, stretching his arms above his head. Both girls glared at him, Copper's fiercer.

"You don't get it do you, Atlas?" She commented, "Girls have a special bond with their mother's. We can't just give her flowers and be done with it."

"It wouldn't feel right to just give her that." The ginger-haired, emerald-eyed girl added, "We _have to_ do something special."

"Whatever you say." Jack's son commented.

"I think I understand." The ice-blue-haired boy said, "It's kinda hard to describe, but I think I get it."

"At least one of you idiots gets it." Raven commented irritably.

"Hey!" the two boys exclaimed and the girls laughed.

"Kidding!" the ginger told them, "You're not idiots, even if you act like it."

"Dangerous territory, Hogan." John told her in an almost menacing tone.

"You want to say that again?" Copper asked, sidling up next to him and giving him a glare that could scare even the Earthbound Immortals.

"Not really." He answered.

Copper's face turned from a glare into a smile, "Good."

"I hate when she does that." The blonde muttered quietly to the other boy, who merely chuckled.

The four remained silent as they reached the Fudo household. Copper unlocked the door and went inside. Her mother wouldn't be home for at least another hour and half and her father wouldn't be home for at least another three. She lied down on the couch as Lane shut the door as the others finished getting in.

"What to do? What to do?" She asked herself as the others stood over her, "What?"

"Nothing. Just staring as payback for a few minutes ago." John told her.

Copper reached for her energy stabilizer bracelet that constrained the psychic powers she had inherited from Akiza when she was four.

"I take it back." He told her hastily. John knew what she was capable of. She was almost as powerful as the older female Signer.

"Good." She repeated, kicking her calf-high riding boots off.

"Now stop saying things like that." Lane told the other boy.

"Fine."

Raven sat down on the arm of the couch Copper was on and the guys moved to the one across from them.

"Seriously? What are we going to do for our moms?" Raven asked.

"I don't know."

"You guys aren't the only ones that can't figure out what to get your moms." Lane told them, "Mikaylan doesn't know what to get our mom."

"Same goes for Cadie." John added.

"Robyn doesn't know either. And from what Jay's told me, Zoey doesn't know what to get Luna." Raven put in.

An awkward silence fell upon the four duelists.

"What are you guys getting Misty and Carly?" Copper asked the two boys after a while.

"Flowers." The both responded.

"You two are no help." Raven muttered.

After an hour, their mother's came to pick up the blonde, ginger, and the ice-blue-haired teens.

"I wish I knew what I could get or do for mom." Copper said to the empty house as she went into the music room. She _had_ to do something special for Akiza. They had always had a special bond. She loved her mother so much that it hurt; same went for her father. She loved them with all of her heart.

Copper sat down on the piano bench and placed her hands on the keys, playing absently. She gave up after a little bit and went up to her bedroom. She turned the radio to one of the local stations and lied down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Then she heard it.

"_Givin' all her love to her was her life's ambition."_

Copper sat up bolt right. That song was _perfect_. She quickly raced downstairs and grabbed the phone as her mother came in.

"Hey, honey." Akiza greeted.

"Oh, hi, mom." She responded, "I have to make a couple phone calls and do a little computer work, 'kay?" she didn't wait for the other psychic to reply and dashed back up the stairs, bumping into a few things on her way up the stairs. Copper dialed Raven's cell phone.

"Hello?" her friend's voice asked.

"I know what you, me, Robyn, Mikaylan, Cadie, and Zoey can give our moms."

"What?" A new voice asked; Robyn.

"A song."

"'A song'?" the two bird named girls repeated.

"A song." Copper repeated, twirling her dark red streaked waist length braid.

"We don't know how to write a song." Robyn commented.

"I mean perform a song." She said, blowing her bangs out of her face in frustration.

"Brilliant!" Raven exclaimed.

"I thought you'd like that idea. Can you guys call Cadie and tell her to meet over here tomorrow."

_**The Following Week—Saturday**_

The six girls had met every day for the next week after school, working on the song. They had all thought it was a brilliant. On Saturday the girls had given their mother's cards and breakfast in bed, but they were saving the song for last. That night all of their families, plus Zach's family, had decided to go to a restaurant after the girls had suggested. There was a stage there and happened to be karaoke night.

Everything was set.

None of the girls had told their father's about their plan. In fact, no one knew the plan except for the girls. Not even their friends knew. They were all seated together near the stage.

It was near the end of their meal by the time tapped Raven from across the table and looked at the other girls. All of them got up.

"We'll be right back." Copper told them and looked at her mother, who was right next to her briefly.

The six girls cleverly made it seem like they were going to the ladies' room, but going in that direction, but were really going to the stage. They went to the backstage, where the MC was while the current person onstage finished up.

"Yes?" he asked as they approached.

Copper produced a small disk from her jacket pocket, "We want to sing this song for our mothers as a gift." She told him in a businesslike tone.

"All right." He answered enthusiastically, "You're next."

The dark-haired, blue-indigo eyed girl noticed a guitar a little ways off, "Can I use that?" she asked, pointing.

The MC looked at the guitar and got it for her.

"Thanks."

"I'm nervous." Cadie said nervously playing with the dark hair she had gotten from Carly.

"There's no time to be nervous, Cadie." Robyn told her frantically.

"Calm down." Mikaylan told them. She looked exactly like Misty only she had her father, Kalin's, golden eyes. Same went for Robyn; she looked like Dove, but had Crow's grey eyes.

"Everything's going to go fine." Zoey told them and turned towards Copper, "Right Cyli?" she asked with big eyes.

"Yeah." She responded simply, getting used to the instrument in her hands.

"Everything's going to be fine." Raven added, her words almost identical to Zoey's.

The person that was currently onstage finished and the MC went on.

"All right folks. We have some young ladies that would like to sing to their mother's for Mother's Day." He announced, dimming the stage lights a little.

"That's us." Copper whispered, taking the lead. The lights were down low, so the audience couldn't really see them yet. There were six mikes, three having been added as the MC had spoken.

The swift music began playing.

_It's now or never!_ Copper thought with determination and began to play the guitar in her hands to the exact music in the song as it started.

Cadie: _**She's never pulled anyone from a burning building**_  
Raven: _**She's never rocked Central Park to a half a million fans, screaming out her name**_  
Zoey: _**She's never hit a shot to win the game**_  
Mikaylan: _**She's never left her footprints on the moon**_  
Robyn: _**She's never made a solo hot air balloon ride, around the world,**_  
Copper: _**No, she's just your everyday average girl (but)**_

Each of the girls' voices sounded so beautiful and each was in perfect harmony with the music. Copper's especially. She looked directly at Akiza as she sang. All of their parents were surprised to see them up there.

All: _**She's somebody's hero**_  
All_**: A hero to her baby with a skinned up knee**_  
Copper: _**A little kiss is all she needs  
**_Zoey: _**The keeper of the cheerios**_  
Robyn and Raven: _**The voice that brings Snow White to life**_  
Cadie and Mikaylan: _**Bedtime stories every night  
**_All_**: And that smile lets her know  
**_All: _**She's somebody's hero**_

Both of the female Signers, former female Dark Signers, and Dove's eyes were beginning to water as they listened to the lyrics.

Robyn: _**She didn't get a check every week like a nine-to fiver**_  
Raven: _**But she's been a waiter, and a cook and a taxi driver**_  
Mikaylan: _**For twenty**_ _**years, there at home, until the day her girl was grown**_  
Copper: **_Giving _**_**all her love to her was her life's ambition**_  
Cadie: _**But now her baby's movin' on, and she'll soon be missin' her**_  
Zoey: _**But not today, those are tears of joy runnin' down her face**_

All: _**She's somebody's hero  
**_Mikaylan: _**A hero to her daughter in her wedding dress**_  
Raven and Robyn: _**She gave her wings to leave the nest  
**_Copper: _**It hurts to let her baby go down the aisle she walks right by**_  
Zoey: _**Looks back into her mother's eyes**_  
Cadie: _**And that smile lets her know**_  
All: _**She's somebody's hero**_

Copper stopped playing the guitar and kept her eyes on her mother, who was trying to suppress tears. All of their mother's got the message: _I love you, mom. You're my hero._

Mikaylan, Raven, and Zoey: _**Thirty years have flown right past**_  
Cadie and Robyn: _**Her daughters' starin' at all the photographs**_  
Copper: _**Of her mother, and she wishes she could be like that  
**_All_**: Oh, but she already is**_

Everyone back at the table was so touched. Carly and Dove were basically balling, Misty and Luna had tears running down their faces. And Akiza had tears that wouldn't stop no matter how many times she or Yusei tried to dry them. Each of the girls held their hand up to their hearts. Copper felt tears at the corners of her own eyes. Both her and Akiza's hearts were swelling with dozens of emotions.

All: _**She's somebody's hero**_  
Mikaylan: _**A**_ _**hero to her mother in a rockin' chair**_  
Raven: _**She runs a brush through her silver hair**_  
Zoey: _**The envy of the nursing home  
**_Robyn: _**She drops by every afternoon**_  
Cadie: _**Feeds her mama with a spoon  
**_Copper: _**And that smile lets her know**_  
All: _**Her mother's smile lets her know  
**_All: _**She's somebody's hero**_

The song ended and the girls hurried off the stage after taking a bow. Everyone in the restaurant was mesmerized. Copper hastily wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her gloved hand. That song had described their relationships with their mother's so much. The occupants of the restaurants were clapping. The blue-indigo eyed girl felt a small smile form on her lips. The MC gave her back her disk and complimented her and the others.

She was the last to leave the backstage area, walking slowly. As soon as Akiza caught sight of her, she rushed over to her and enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"Copper, you don't know how much I loved that!" she told her, her tears still running down her face, "That was so beautiful. I can't believe you'd do that just for me."

The dark-haired girl hugged her mother back tightly and let her own tears fall on her mother's chest, "I thought the song was the perfect gift for you."

"It was. This was the best thing I have received besides you." Akiza said, still crying, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, mom." Copper told her, placing her head on the female Signer's chest, listening to her heartbeat. Both were smiling contently.

Akiza couldn't believe how much her daughter cared; she never felt closer to Copper. Her heart wanted to burst because of what emotions she felt. She had never loved Copper more than this. That song was so wonderful. Before, when she had been The Black Rose, she didn't think anyone would ever care that much about her. She was so glad that she did have people that loved her so much; especially Yusei and Copper.

"I'll never forget this." Her mother told her, kissing her forehead.

The dark-haired psychic leaned up and kissed her mother's cheek, "Happy Mother's Day, mom."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: I feel like crying. I was almost crying as I wrote this.

Copper: This is really nice.

AnimeKiwi369: Thanks. I really love the song, and I think it's such a sweet song.

Copper: Yeah. This is one of your best works, in my opinion.

AnimeKiwi369: You're just happy to be the center of attention again.

Copper: Well, can't deny what's true.

AnimeKiwi369: Ah-ha!

Copper: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I missed the spotlight.

AnimeKiwi369: I know how that feels. When I finish posting a story I miss the reviews.

Copper: Speaking of reviews...

AnimeKiwi369: Please be kind and please review kindly. **;**D


End file.
